The Nerd War
by Katty 'Taco' Kisses
Summary: *Entry for marisa lee's Word-A-Month Contest/Oneshot* It is now The Battle between two very intelligent and highly educated eighth graders. Who... will... WIN IT?


_**A/N I had to hurry up and put this together 'cause I really wanted to be apart of another contest, and get away from Biology studying :o This is for marisa lee's by the way, and it ends tomorrow I think~**_

_**I own nothin' 'cept the idea and Bullet... I least I own something .-.**_

* * *

Two pairs of eyes stared at each other, one pair pink, the other red. Around them stood eyes of various colors, but none as determined as the main two.

The girl with the pink eyes narrowed her eyes. "You're not gonna win this you know. I'm obviously smarter."

"Ooh~!" the crowd said.

"The day you win is when two squared equals twenty." the boy with the red eyes announced with a smirk.

"Oh~!" the crowd said, some standing agape because that was **obviously **a very great comeback.

A pair of emerald green eyes stood in the middle of the two abnormal eyes. "This, my friends, is the 'battle' of the century with only three freaking questions... somehow..." she read from the white piece of paper in her hands. She sighed deeply, facing the girl with the pink eyes. "Do I _really _have to do this Blossom?"

"Yes Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed back. "You wanna support me, right?"

"Not really." Buttercup shrugged. "I actually gotta go throw some dodgeballs at Butch's face, so I'll give Bubbles this 'great' opportunity." Buttercup walked away, handing a girl with bright blue eyes the piece of paper.

The blue-eyed girl shuffled awkwardly towards where Buttercup once stood. "Uh, hey everyone..." Bubbles said slowly, blinking her eyes. She looked at the paper. "This, my friends, is _The __B__attle of the Century_! We have _the Blossom Utonium _versus _That Dumb Stupid 'Ruff Brick Jojo_!"

"HEY!" Brick shouted. "Who wrote that paper!?"

"Your own brother did." Blossom snickered.

"Why I outta-"

Bubbles cut Brick's threat off. "Today we will truly see who is the smartest eighth grader in the subject of math. That person will clearly get a better education, a better life, and a better career... plus a hotter... babe?" Bubbles cleared her throat awkwardly. "But, uh let us begin with these very dumb and nerdy questions."

"**THEY'RE NOT DUMB QUESTIONS DANG IT!**" both Brick and Blossom yelled in unison at Bubbles.

Bubbles began to cry. "I didn't even write the paper!" she cried out before dropping it and running towards the exit of the school.

"...oops..." Brick said slowly.

"Sorry Bubbles!" Blossom called out to her. Bubbles, however, ignored her older sister and ran out the door all the home to eat some blueberry ice cream in sadness.

A girl with unique purple eyes stepped forward. "You two are some horrible people." she commented before picking up the paper.

"We clearly said we were sorry!" Brick snapped.

"Don't get angry at Bunny like that; only I can!" Blossom snapped at Brick.

"Hey, this was an 'a' and 'b' conversation!" Brick snapped at Blossom. "So ya better 'c' ya way outta it and let the 'd' hit ya before 'e' 'f's' you up!"

"Hey, hey, calm your tomatoes guys." a boy with dark purple eyes announced. "Aren't ya supposed to be friends?"

"Not now Bullet." Brick said to him. "Not now... maybe after thirty minutes we will be."

"OK~" Bullet sang, clapping his hands in amusement.

"Anyways, let's get this over with." Bunny sighed. "Question One: What is 181 squared?"

"32,761!" Brick automatically exclaimed.

"Correct!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Oh he obviously cheated." Blossom grumbled. "He's better at squaring things than me..."

"Question Two: an equation says 'x+31=3x-5'. So x equals..."

There was a small moment a silence. Blossom suddenly exclaimed, "18!", snapping her fingers.

"Correct!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Aw, I was _so _close." Brick growled.

"LAST QUESTION~" Bunny sang. "What is 2+3?"

The crowd stood there for at least five minutes, still not getting a response from either contestant.

"Oh come on, even _I _can answer this question." a boy with dark blue eyes said, shaking his head. "You two are pathetic."

"Hey, Boomer the Blondey." Brick said to his brother. "Shut up!" Boomer frowned.

There was at least ten more minutes a silence.

"Uh... seven?" Blossom took a guess.

"Nah... nine?" Brick asked.

"Wrong, and wrong." Bunny shook her head.

"Wow, I feel smart knowing this answer!" Boomer beamed.

"So do I!" Bullet agreed.

"Aw come on, _Bullet _knew the answer?" Brick asked in disbelief. "Ok Bunny, what the heck was it?"

"...Five." Bunny said slowly.

"B-BUT HOW?" Blossom asked.

Bullet smiled and slid in front of the two. "It's easy! Let's hold up three fingers..." He held up three of his fingers. "...and then add exactly two more..." He added two. "Now you have a high five!"

"...Wow..." Brick said amused.

"I never would've known..." Blossom breathed out in shock.

"What type of sorcery is this?" Blossom and Brick both asked, tilting their heads. Everyone by them shook their heads in both disbelief and disappointment.

"Wow, for two smart people, you can be _really _stupid." Boomer laughed. Luckily Brick didn't hear that.

* * *

_**Short, but good enough I guess. *le shrug* Well I gotta go do some stupid Biology crap. Bye~ c:**_

_**Peace, Love, and Tacoes,**_

_**Katty 'T' Kisses**_

_**P.S Biology is hard .-.**_


End file.
